


He took an arrow to the knee

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Savathun's Song Strike, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight





	He took an arrow to the knee

"Damn it!", cursing Drei-3 rushed over to Nessiz and revived him.  
"How much does it take for you to get in your head that you are still killable while in my Healing Rift?", he asked the male Exo, who groaned deep and cracked his spine.  
"Never...ouch I felt that", he then looked around and tilted his head.  
"Were is Sal?"  
"SHIELDING YOUR BUTS!", yelled the Sentinel while was holding his Void Shield and taking every hit.  
"Good!", with a chuckle Nassiz got on his feet, reloaded his Black Armory Handcanon and then begun firing at the Golem that brought him down.  
"Now I have a fucking target to kill", he growled, before lunging behind cover, the continous void-beam of the Golem blasting against the stone surface.  
Drei-3 sighed deep and then unleashed his Super.  
Fire broke out of his back and shaped to wings, while a sword appeared in his hand, he jumped into the air and then blasted off a fiery protectile into the face of the Golem. The large creature howled in pain as the fire burned their skin and another fiery projectile from the Dawnblade later and the large body was just a small pile of ash.  
"Wow...remind me to never piss Drei-3 off", Nassiz mumbled in Sals direction and the Titan chuckled amused.  
"I know that deep down you just want him to fuck you", the Titan replied and Nassiz snorted.  
"Sal I might be needy and horny but Drei-3 clearly has no interested in Exos. At least not in that way. He loves muscles way too much~", chuckling the Hunter jumped out of behind his cover and then unleashes his Arcstaff, yelling something in Fallen speech he then lunged himself at a group of Hive that was surrounding the white Exo the moment his super run out.  
Crackling the elecricity fried them and Drei-3 nodded at him before he held up his Sub-Machinegun and started firing at Savathúns song.  
"We-re almost there guys, keep going!!", he yelled and out of the corner of his eye Nassiz could see how Sal got his Leviathans Breath ready. A moment later a large arrow embedded itself into the large Shrieker, cracking the stone in the middle of it in two.  
"Nice job!", Nassiz yelled and gave Sal a thumbs up.  
"Now...let's search for...Teako's body", Drei-3 said and Nassiz placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey it's okay...she didn't die in vain", the Hunter tried to ease Drei-3's mind.  
"I still...if I would've went instead of her..."  
"Then you would be dead and we would miss our kinky shy Warlock. Now eyes up Guardian", Sal said and then embraced Drei-3 in a gentle hug.  
Nassiz was sure if Exos could cry Drei-3 would do exactly that.  
"Can I get a hug too?", he then asked because hugs from Sal were the best hugs. You just felt protected and loved and accepted. Those kinds of hugs only a guy like Sal could give and Nassiz was very glad to be a member of this Fireteam. He was proud even. Drei-3 was their leader and he recently asked Nassiz to join them to have a full Fireteam. And he happily did that.


End file.
